


Impassive Mask

by ordinarylittleme



Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-11
Updated: 2017-05-11
Packaged: 2018-10-30 15:42:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10879878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ordinarylittleme/pseuds/ordinarylittleme





	Impassive Mask

Impassive, that was what he was. He had to be, or else he'd explode. And he's made a tip for himself: don't stare at the phone or door, because she's not near either one of them.  
He knows she's alright- she promised she would be all right, and he's received no news of her death. And, even if she _wasn't_ it was all for the best. She had to save Edward; she had to get Bella to Italy. But, dammit why did it have to be-  
No. No. Don't you _dare_ lose your temper again.  
Take a deep breath and count to ten. It's possible that it's all going to be over soon.  
(1…2…3…4…)  
Don't stare at the phone. Don't look at the door. You know she won't be there, you know that she's off doing the Lord's work. Be patient, be patient. You're the calm one, right? _Right?_  
(5…6…7…8…)  
She'll be all right. She's not a little girl, she can defend herself against the big bad monsters. But damn it, she _has_ be all right! If she isn't...  
(9…10…)  
Turn around and look impassive and maybe nobody will notice how bad your hands are shaking, how fragile your mask of coldness is.


End file.
